


It’s Plain to See

by Fukawa63



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Chastity Device, F/F, F/M, Multi, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Sexy Classical Music References, Slight Out of Character Miu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fukawa63/pseuds/Fukawa63
Summary: An attention-starved Miu decides to chat up Tsumugi. A plan to spice up her plainness escalates quickly and soon the two of them find themselves at another’s mercy.AU where the Ultimate Academy is a quirky student-run university (without a killing game). All characters depicted are 18+. Later chapters may contain V3 spoilers.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu/Shirogane Tsumugi, Iruma Miu/Shirogane Tsumugi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. A Plain Evening

It was 11PM on a Tuesday. Miu was tired. Weeks working on her latest inventions with no appreciation had been taking a toll on her, physically and mentally. She figured it was time for a break, so she wandered to the cafeteria. Maybe she could find someone to test one of her secret inventions...  


It was mostly empty, unsurprisingly. One lone cosplay sat by herself, reading something on a computer screen. Miu grabbed a drink and approached her, confidently as ever. 

“Nice to see you Tsumugi! Up for a late-night doujin shesh? Maybe an eroge? Or were you just sitting around hoping to see me?”

Tsumugi didn’t know how to reply. She didn’t realize Miu knew her name, nevermind her hobbies well enough to tease her about them. Shocked, she opted to just ignore the particulars and exchange general pleasantries. 

“I’m just up for a midnight snack and costume brainstorm session. Trying to figure out which magical girl outfit would suit Himiko best... How are you, Miu?”

“I’m good; I’m good. Up late to change the world, but I got a bit too tired, so now I’m here for some coffee. That means you get to bask my glory! Feel free to stare at my bountiful breasts and feel inferior.” 

“R-right… I gotta say Miu; I hadn’t realized you knew who I was? I figured you wouldn’t have noticed me, cuz I’m so plain in comparison to the rest of the cast, er, students here.”

“What? Are you kidding? You’re a cosplayer who can’t even cosplay without turning pink! That’s hilarious. Really makes you stand among all the shitstains here. Give yourself some credit.”

“Oh, please, that’s just an unfortunate pain. My only talent is sewing and, even then, Kirumi has me beat any day of the week. I’m just the absent-minded plain girl. Yesterday, Rantaro ran into me. He probably didn’t notice me cuz I’m plain. And then he introduced himself to me… for the third time… this week.”

“Yeah? Does that happen to you often?”

“Always! I get stuck behind people on the street who don't notice me cuz I'm plain. I can’t get anyone to help me in stores cuz I’m plain. I buy generic brand instant ramen cuz I’m plain. My friends lose track of my at cons cuz I’m plain. And all my underwear is white too! Cuz I'm plain.”

“Underwear?” Miu said, her curiosity piqued. She hadn’t expected Tsumugi to make this so easy for her. “Oh yeah? Are you a virgin too? Cuz you’re so plain?”

“Oh, uh, no.” Tsumugi sighed. “I’ve had sex only once with a man who didn’t even make me cum. He probably didn’t notice… Or didn’t care.. Cuz I’m so plain.”

“Don’t make excuses for him! You deserve pleasure just as much as the next gal. Trust me.” As she spoke, Miu reached out to grab Tsumugi’s hand, lightly stroking it. Tsumugi blushes.

“Well, um, thank you Miu.”

“Anytime! You want to go back to my lab and sit on my face until you squirt?”

Tsumugi stared back blankly, processing her request. “What?”

“You heard me.”

“I… would be willing to try that.” If the Ultimate Inventor wanted her, then she couldn't be that plain, could she? She excitedly  


…

Miu roughly threw Tsumugi onto her own bed. Both had discarded their outer clothing (Tsumugi’s cosplay talents providing her with plenty of experience with quickchanges), though Miu insisted on keeping her bra on for now - claiming Tsumugi hadn’t earned the right to see her chest in its full glory yet.

“Now, here’s how this is going to work… This…” Miu said, roughly rubbing her hands alongside the outside of Tsumugi’s folds, “is mine now. I will decide when and how you feel pleasure. Now, you will feel a fuckton of pleasure - don’t get me wrong - but you need to remember: I, Miu Iruma, am graciously letting you experience that. Do you understand?”

Tsumugi gulped and nodded. The rubbing was making her sopping wet and self-aware of how long it’s been since she last came.

“Good! So, slut, come on up.”

Tsumugi didn’t need to be asked twice. She climbed onto Miu’s face and planned her pussy on her mouth. Miu began licking her with a fervour, rubbing Tsumugi’s clit with one hand and her own in the other. Making her cum was Miu’s main priority, knowing that she needed Tsumugi to surrender her to pleasure to get her to test any of her inventions. 

Tsumugi found herself being carried on waves of pleasure. Her hips naturally ground into Miu’s mouth and hand, bucking with pleasure and intensity. 

In spite of their placement, Tsumugi felt used - her pleasure was a secondary goal to Miu’s self-pleasure. She was just providing Miu with the fluids she needed, as an interchangeable vessel.

She couldn’t be more excited by it.

“Cum for me, slut!” Miu shouted into Tsumugi’s pussy. “Drench my beautiful face with your fluids. I won’t be satisfied until you do it, so don’t hold back!”

Tsumugi couldn’t hear the words Miu spoke, but knew what she needed to do. She lifted herself up and squirted her fluids down onto Miu’s face. She then collapsed down with sudden exhuastion, lying on the bed and cuddling with Miu. “That… was fantastic,” she said, before closing her eyes and starting to drift into slumber. 

“Good girl, Tsumugi..” Miu says, kissing her on the cheek. “I hope you enjoyed that orgasm, as it may be the last one for a while…”

Tsumugi was too tired to parse her words and understand what they meant.

…

Tsumugi was woken up to Miu roughly toying with her breasts. She was tired after the previous night, but found herself still horny. Miu’s energy was infectious as always. 

“Up and at'em, Tsumugi! I got a gift for you.”

Tsumugi sighed, scratching her eyes. She looked down to find Miu, sitting at her feet, now rubbing her pussy, which was covered behind white fabric. Her panties were on? Had the whole encounter been a dream? Miu was there, so that couldn't be it...  


“Meet your new chastity belt! Do you like it? It’s plain white and made with metal meant to resemble fabric, for max comfort and familiarity.”

Tsumugi couldn’t believe her eyes. She had gone from being the plain cosplayer - the most forgettable of the ultimates at her school - to being locked up in chastity by the pervy inventor. She was flush with emotions - excitement, fear, and, most of all, arousal. If the belt was made of real fabric, she’d be concerned she’d leak through it.  


“I’m… not sure how to feel. This is all so sudden. Do you have the key? Will you let me out when I n-need to… cum?”

“That’s the best part! There is no physical key.”

“No… key?” Tsumugi gulped. This changes things slightly. “Then how do I get out?”

“No,  _ physical _ key,  _ Stu _ pmugi! Man, are you already too pent-up to listen? Every day, the belt will select a random one of our classmates and text you their name. The key will become that person’s DNA, particularly as found in their saliva. If you can get the selected classmate to lick alongside the bottom of the belt, then it’ll open right away - it’s easy!”

Tsumugi stared back blankly. Miu had been far too prepared for this to be a spur-of-the-moment decision… She had fallen into her trap

“And… if they refuse? If I ask them to… lick me… and they refuse? If they all call me a pervert and walk away?!?”

“Then at least you won’t be so plain! It’s a great chance to boost your reputation with all the other virgins here. Go from the plain girl to the girl who's constantly begging randos to eat her out.”

Tsumugi wimpers, lying back on the bed, imagining the weeks ahead of her.

“Look, if you go a month with no unlocking, then it’ll automatically select me as the person. I’ll lick you out, eat you out, and show you an all-around good time. Even let you see my titties in their _full_ glory. You’ll deserve it after a month too. Until then, you can either stew in lust or work on your social skills! I’m sure one of the pent-up virgins here will be desperate enough to take you for a ride though. Don’t stress it.”

Tsumugi sighed, unsure of what she’s got herself into. Miu started lightly rubbing alongside the belt, both teasing her and comforting her more.

“If it ever gets too much, then just let me know. I’ll let you out no questions asked.”

Tsumugi sighs at relief at that. She’ll have a way out… She could ask Miu to unlock her now if she wanted to… She could tear off the belt and cum all day… No public embarrassment. No harm. No weeks of constant arousal… But also no hot sex games with Miu. None of the arousal that the situation causes in her...

“I… I think I will be fine, but thank you. It’s good to have options.” Tsumugi stuttered out.

“Perfect! I knew you were enough of a perv to get off on this. It’s always the quiet ones.” Miu laughed, tweaking Tsumugi’s nipples as she spoke. “Well, I’m off for now. Back to the inventing! I’ll see you around, T _ sult _ mugi.”

Miu excitedly dashed out of the room, giving one last suggestive shimmy on the way out and leaving Tsumugi to consider what she had just agreed too.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a long week for Tsumugi. A week of constant arousal and flushed cheeks. While nobody else seemed to notice (probably cuz she’s so plain, she thinks), she knew and was constantly thinking about it.

She had yet to approach anyone about the belt. None of the people selected as the keys had felt right yet… Day one had been Kokichi, Ultimate Supreme Leader, a liar who would probably tease her far more then she would be comfortable with. Day two had been Tenko, Ultimate Aikido Master, who would probably have thrown her across the room by the time the words “chastity” had come out of her mouth. Day three had been Himiko, Ultimate Magician, talking to whom would  _ definitely _ have led to Tenko throwing her across the room. Day fours and five had been Maki, Ultimate Child Caregiver, and Kaito, Ultimate Astronaut, who were a couple themselves. Tsumugi wasn’t certain if they’d be interested in sharing and didn’t want to face the embarrassment that would result from it. Day six had been Kokichi again, a bitter joke that Kokichi would probably have appreciated if he knew about it (which Tsumugi hoped he never would).

Now, it was day seven. 11:59PM. Tsumugi waited with baited breath for the name to appear on her phone. She wanted to find out who could be her gate out of the belt.

“New Message: Kaede Akamastu, Ultimate Pianist.”

Tsumugi gasped at the name on her screen. Kaede… was perfect. She was a friend of sorts of Tsumugi - Kaede was a friend of everyone, really - and she had a lot of concern for the school as a whole. While it was Angie who ran the “Student Government,” it was plain to see that Kaede and her friend Shuichi were the two actually keeping the university alive and functioning. They dealt with all practical student concerns (many of which were caused by the Student Government, not solved by them) and they were the ones who checked in to make sure the eclectic cast of characters got along. 

Even if Kaede rejected her request, she was sure she’d do so in an understanding way and not gossip about it to the whole school. She wouldn’t be humiliated. She wouldn’t lose her plain reputation and the benefits thereof. She’d just be known as a kinkster by one lone pianist.

In her excitement, Tsumugi runs to Kaede’s door, temporarily forgetting that it was midnight and Kaede was unlikely to be awake. Tsumugi, desperate and too tired to think, decided to sit down right away. 

Kaede was nice. Kaede would understand if Tsumugi was sitting outside her room… Kaede wouldn’t judge… Maybe if she got a little sleep… on the floor...

…

Kaede woke up around 5AM, still exhausted. The Students of the Ultimate Academy had constant problems, queries, and concerns, and addressing them left Kaede and her partner Shuichi overworked and under-rewarded. The pair had been up late the previous night working, to the point where Kaede had fallen asleep in the Ultimate Detective’s lab instead of her own bed. Passed out in an armchair, Shuichi had draped her in a blanket and left her alone to sleep.

Kaede was faced with a choice: accept that she was awake and go to the cafeteria to get coffee, or, alternatively, go to her own room and try to sleep… Scratching her eyes, she picked the latter and began the trek back to her room.

…

Kaede was expecting to return to her bed and sleep, likely to be awoken by Shuichi a few hours later to address the latest, metaphorical or literal, explosion. What she didn’t expect was to find a fellow student asleep, leaned up against her door.

“Tsumugi? Are you okay?” Kaede asked, beginning to shake Tsumugi awake.

“Please… Big sister… Just let me…” Tsumugi muttered in her sleep.

“Tsumugi! Talk to me. Were you drugged? Beaten? Oh god; is Himiko trying to get into hypnotism again?”

Tsumugi, half-asleep, opened her eyes. “Hello… my mistress.”

“Mistress?” Kaede replied. “I’m not-one's mistress… Just a pianist. Tsumugi, are you okay?”

“I’m wonderful, mistress. What should we do today? Make-out sessions? Edging sessions? Can I eat out your pussy for hours?

Kaede’s cheeks flushed and panties dampened at the suggestion, but she shook the thoughts out of her head.

“Tsumugi, you’re not well. I’m worried you’ve been hypnotized… I’m going to slap you to see if it brings you to your senses?”

Tsumugi smiled, still drowsy. “Sure! Slap me wherever you’d like. Should I pull up my dress so you can -”

Kaede slapped Tsumugi across the face. 

She finally full woke up.

“Oh! Good morning Kaede.”

“Tsumugi! Are you okay? Did someone hurt you? Why are you here? I can call the Nurse’s Station; it’ll take Mikan some time to get here from the other campus, but -”

“I’m… just plain tired, Kaede. And, well, uh, can we go into your room?”

“Sure! Please, come in, lay down.”

…

Kaede woke up at 9AM, sleeping on the floor of her own room. Tsumugi collapsed the moment she was in her bed, so she made do with the next-best thing.

Tsumugi had seemingly woken up and began playing on her phone… not leaving Kaede’s bed.

“Good morning, Tsumugi.” she said, smiling at the cosplayer.

“Good morning Kaede! Glad to see you’re awake.”

“Same to you. Are you feeling… better?” 

“Oh, I’m, uh, managing.”

“What happened to you? Did Kokichi poison you? Maki hit you with a tranquilizer?”

“No, no, none of that…” Tsumugi said. “It’s just… This.”

Tsumugi ripped off the sheet of the bed, revealing that she had taken on upon herself to strip down to her underwear… in Kaede’s bed.. 

Kaede made a mental note to clean her sheets.

“So… you’re horny?” Kaede suggested, exhausted.

“No! Well, yes, but… Miu built me a chastity belt and I need your DNA to unlock it.”

Kaede opened her mouth, as if to speak, then closed it and sighed. “Of course. It was Miu who messed with you. I should have seen that coming. What kind of DNA? Please don’t say blood.”

“Just slavia! You just need to lick alongside the bottom of the bel-”

Kaede, without saying anything, bent down and licked across Tsumugi’s chastity belt, causing it to unlock instantly. 

“That better?” Kaede asked.

“Yes!” Tsumugi shouted. “Thank you so much. I now am free to -”

“Come with me!” Kaede said, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the bed. “We’re going to talk to Miu. Right now.”

“Right now?” Tsumugi questioned.

“Of course. Let’s go!”

“Can I… put on clothes first?”

Kaede did a double-take and blushed red, as if she forgot about Tsumugi’s nudity. 

“Yes, of course. Meet me outside when you’re decent, okay?”

“Sure!”

Kaede walked out her door, Tsumugi’s belt still in her hand, and Tsumugi was left behind, staring in shock.

She took a deep breath. 

She could cum now. It had only been a week, but the constant reminder of the inability made it a week of edging…

And yet… Tsumugi didn’t want to cum. Kaede had said that she should dress and go outside. She let her out of the belt, but didn’t specifically let her cum.

So, Tsumugi put on her clothes, going pantiless, and walked out the door to greet Kaede.

…

“Miu!” Kaede shouted, storming into Miu’s lab with Tsumugi in tow.

“Oh, hey Kaediot. What do you need today and how are you going to beg for it?”

“What I need today is for you to listen! What the hell have you been doing? Locking people into chastity belts? Involving random students in your kinky games How do you plan on explaining that?”

Miu’s eyes glossed over. “No, I can’t explain it. You’re right. It was a stupid thing to do.”

“Well, saying sorry isn’t good enough - huh?”

“It was really dumb. I shouldn’t have done it. And now you and Tsumugi are here to punish me.”

“W-well, that was the intention.” Kaede muttered.

“So? What are you going to do Kaediot? Punish me! Yell at more!”

“I… am going to tell you to not do it again and give the belt back to you?”

Miu did a double-take “You’re going to lock me in the belt?”

“No? I’m going to give the belt back to you in my hand. Why would I lock you in the belt?”

“Because I deserve it!” Miu rebutted. “Because I’ve been naughty! Come on, Kaediot, trash-talk me. Lock me up and don’t let me cum!”

Tsumugi’s pussy actively was dripping onto the floor at the exchange. She figured it was the correct time to speak up. 

“Wouldn’t it not be Kaede’s job anyway? As you set the belt up to randomly pick people…”

Miu just rolled her eyes. “Well, Tsultmugi, Kaediot can just order me to make it only work with her! She can lock me up and make herself the only one who will ever decide if I cum again!”

Kaede sighed. She knew Miu wasn’t being serious, but it didn’t stop her from getting aroused at the thought of it. “Miu. We both know you couldn’t go 12 hours without cumming. Just don’t lock other people in belts, okay?”

“Damn it Kaediot! Don’t you want this? Don’t you want this school to be organized? Don’t you want me to stop calling you Kaediot?”

“I mean, I guess it’d be nice…”

“Then lock my pussy up! Lock it up and control my orgasms! See how many days it takes to make me putty in your hands! Do it! Didn’t it feel good to make Tsumugi cum?”

Kaede rolled her eyes. “I didn’t make Tsumugi cum. I’m sure she just rubbed herself while she was ‘changing clothes.’”

“Oh.” Tsumugi interjected. “I actually… haven’t came yet.”

“You haven’t?” Kaede replied, bewildered.

“What the actual fuck Tsumugi?” Miu shouted.

“W-well, it was plain to see you wanted me changed right away… and I… I couldn’t disobey a command from Kaede.”

Kaede blushed again, her panties officially ruined.

Miu sighed. “God damn it Kaediot! You are such a fucking dom that Tsumugi’s denied herself for you - and you won’t even jump on that?”

Kaede took a deep breath. 

They wanted a dom?

They were going to get a dom.

It was really for the good of the school. They needed to become friends to make the school function. This was just an extension of that.

Yeah. That’s a fine enough excuse. 

“Miu. Put on the belt.”

Kaede threw at Miu, who barely managed to catch it.

“Finally, Kaediot’s growing some -”

“Put. On. The. Belt.”

“Yes mistress!”

“Mistress? I think not. I’m playing the two of you like I do any other instrument. Call me… Maestro.”

“Seriously, Kaediot? You think we’ll take you seriously with that name?”

Kaede smiled. “Miu, dear, can you tell me your limits quickly?”

Miu, adjusting her newly-attached chastity belt. “Uh, no jokes about abandonment. Otherwise, I’m into all the kinky shit you like and then some. So, we’re probably cool.”

“Perfect, Miu. Thank you for sharing. The safe-word is Debussy.” 

Kaede then smacked Miu across the face. 

“Now, bitch, do you want to talk back to me again?”

“No Maestro. Sorry Maestro.”

“Perfect… Look at you, grovelling. You’ve gone from the Revolutionary Etude to Moonlight Sonata! It’s almost adorable.” 

Kaede turns around to Tsumugi.

“Now, you, my dear cosplayer… I’m sorry the mean inventor didn’t let you cum for a week. And I’m sorry I didn’t help you cum earlier… Turn around and lift up your skirt.”

Tsumugi knew better then to talk back. She simply said “Yes Maestro” and turned around.

“Now… This is a very pretty behind you’ve got! I can see why people like your cosplays… Miu, do you think it’s a good butt?”

“It’s fine.” Miu replied. 

“Well, I hope you learn to enjoy it. As you need to eat it. Rim Tsumugi to her first orgasm in a week and I’ll maybe I'll consider letting you cum sometime in the next month.”

“Can I not serve you directly, Maestro?”

“No. You have to earn this. Currently, you don’t even deserve to worship _my_ glorious hands. Accept Tsumugi's generous offer. Kiss her ass. Compliment her ass. Eat out her ass. Make her cum. Now.”

Miu crawled to Tsumugi and planted a kiss clean on each cheek. “Thank you, Tsumugi, for letting my lips touch your glorious behind.”

Tsumugi blushed, both at the compliment and the weirdness of the situation. “Please… just make me cum.”

As Miu dove her tongue into Tsumugi’s butthole, Kaede walked to address Tsumugi specifically.

“So, my dear, I’m going to keep you outside of the belt. I think you deserve some time to cum freely and enjoy yourself. However, if you’re interested, we can keep tormenting Miu together.”

“I - OH - would enjoy that a lot… Maestro…”

“Perfect.” Kaede said, before leaning in and kissing Tsumugi.

Tsumugi was overwhelmed with pleasure. After a week of nothing and constant desire, she was being rimmed on one end and being made out with the other. She lost herself in the feeling of bliss, before squirting out a long overdue orgasm. 

Kaede released Tsumugi’s mouth from her tongue’s grasp, while Miu removed her tongue from Tsumugi’s ass. 

“Perfect. I’m glad you came, Tsumugi. Now, Miu!”

“Yes… Maestro.” Miu said, panting heavy.

“I didn’t tell you to stop licking her… Lick up the quim from the floor, then we’ll start round two.”

Miu stared up in a slight panic. What the hell had she gotten herself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to write. My smut output is mixed at best plus I went through a period of reading heavy shit with these characters that made it... harder to be aroused while thinking about them lol. Don't worry though; I'll keep updating this periodically.
> 
> Kaede would be a Piano Freak in the sheets; don't @ me about the classical music dirty talk.


End file.
